talks and punishments
by iluvjbfromtwilight
Summary: the sequel to the yacht trip and what happens to bella rated t for laguage swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Talks and Punishments chapter 1**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the twilight series no matter how much I want **

**to own it I never will (goes off to a corner and begins to cry)**

**A/n-this is the sequel to the yacht trip enjoy, p.s. I do not know how long it will be.**

Then we walk in to his house and up the stairs and to his room, I could tell he was angry because when he open his door he nearly ripped it off.

"Bella Bella Bella I do not know where to begin, wait yes I do YOU STAINED MY CLOTHES," He roared.

"WELL YOU BET AGAISNT ME," I yelled right back to him, "CAUSE ALICE ALREADY SAW IT DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE BETTED AGAISNT YOUR FINACES, IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN ON MY SIDE."

"Wow Bella I never looked at it that way but still what you did was harsh," He said he was still angry but at least he stopped yelling.

"I'm sorry Edward I guess I need to be punished," I sighed.

"Yeah you do but I don't know what your punishment should be," He said while tapping his chin. " I will call Alice, and see what she has for an idea." Then he picked up his phone and began dialing. "Yes Alice I need a punishment for Bella's little pay back but nothing that will cause her physical or mental pain got it." He paused here for her answer and then said "No Alice shopping won't work and neither will another makeover." He paused again. " Ok that will work you go call Charlie and get him in on the plan and don't worry I won't tell Bella." With that he hung up, and turned towards me. " Ok Bella you are going to sleepover tonight and in about five or four or three hours Alice will be here. So anyways are you hungry." I nodded and then he dragged he down the stairs where I ate and then I fell asleep… when I woke Alice was back.

" Hey Alice how long have I been asleep," I asked.

"About seven hours its 1:00 in the morning," Alice and Edward answered at the same time " We won't tell you the plan so just go back to sleep." I did what they told me to… then when I woke again I was in my room and my clock said that it was 8:00 in the morning.

**A/n-sorry if you think it is rushed or short but the next chapter we will find out what Bella's punishment is. Review my followers for the next chapter depends on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Talks and punishments chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight series.**

…I woke alone, what happened was all I could think then I thought oh they are just downstairs. So I went downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw a plate of pancakes and a note that said

_Dearest Bella,_

_Alice and I are over at your house please come over when you finish your breakfast._

_Love,_

_Edward._

I ate the pancakes quickly and then I got in my truck which I was guessing that Edward brought it over here and then I drove to my house. Which I saw a shiny silver Volvo and no cruiser so Charlie must be at work, I opened the front door and it was unlocked, then I climbed the stairs and went in my room to find another note that said

_Bella,_

_Look in your closet and find your love._

_Love, _

_Alice_

I went over to my closet opened it up and saw Alice and Edward grinning evilly then they moved out of the way and everything in my closet was replaced with more expense clothes and none of my old clothes were left.

"Alice Cullen!" I yelled.

"Bella you it is just pay back to what you did with Edward," Alice said trying to calm me down, but it was not working which she notice and both her and Edward left.

**A/N-ok next chapter is going to be Bella revenge to Alice please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick authors note**

**Next week I vacation so I will update**

**Then**

**Please wait for any other word.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Help I can not think of ideas for Bella's revenge on Alice/Edward**_

_**So when you guys review which I really hop you will**_

_**Give me your ides for the revenge**_

_**And remember that Alice can see what will happen**_

_**So make sure your ideas are not able to be seen by Alice**_

_**The person with the best idea will get there name in my thank yous**_

_**That I post once in a lifetime**_

_**Please and Thank you**_

_**Emma**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The real chapter 3 for talks and punishments**

**Disclaimer-I wish I own the twilight series but sadly I don't**

**A/N-Thank Chi-Cullen for the idea**

I needed a place to think but where Alice can't have her visions on what I will do. I know I will go …no Bella don't think it just go there wherever there is. I hoped in my truck and start the loud engine and began to drive, once I crossed the La Push line I put my plan into action.

The plan is to call Alice Credit Card Company and cancel all her accounts but I will need help I know who I will get it from Emmett… I mean he is angry at her for giving him a make-over. Using the cell-phone Edward gave me I called up Emmett.

"Hey Emmett you want to help me get revenge on Alice," I asked after the hello's were down.

"HELL YEAH," he screamed.

"Could you give me her credit cards account numbers," I asked.

"Yeah that one easy," he replied and gave me the numbers.

"Thanks," I said and hung up and called the credit cards accounts.  
"Hi may I cancel all of Alice Cullen's accounts please," I asked politely.

"Yes give it one minute and then wait one hour and they will be canceled to further notice," The person said and then I hung up and I sat on the beach for one hour and then I began to leave. The cell phone began ringing and I looked at the caller id and saw Edward.

"Alice wants to know if you would like to go shopping with her," he asked.

"Tell Alice that I would love to go with her and I will be at your house in just a minute," I said and then hung up and I began to drive to the Cullen's house when I got there Alice pulled me into her yellow Porse and we began to drive to wherever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Talks and punishments chapter4**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the twilight no matter how badly I want to**

**A/N-I had a snow so I figured I have a new chapter**

We arrived at the mall and then Alice dragged me in there, we went into the first store we saw. Coach.

"Ok Bella lets shop," Alice screamed causing everyone around us to stare. Then she began to fly around the store throwing stuff at me and when I was completely covered with clothing and shoes and accessories she dragged me and all my stuff to the dressing room. People of course was starring at us and all the things we had but let us into the dressing and of course everything that Alice picked out fit and looked really good together and good on me.

Now it was time to check out…

"Ok your total is 300,000 dollars," said the nice sales clerk lady.

"Ok here is my fabulous credit card," Alice replied giving one of her credit cards.

"Ma'am this credit card is not working," the clerk said with a glare in her eye that said 'I hope you guys can pay for these'. That made Alice widen her eyes and say "Fine try all of these," shoving all of her cards at her. After a minute the lady said "None of these cards are working," then Alice said "Fine" and then she stormed out of the shop dragging me with and once we were out of there she flipped out her cell phone.

"Yes…what do you mean all of my cards are canceled…yes thank you," Alice said and then she turned toward to me "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN HOW DARE YOU CANCEL MY CARDS WITH THE HELP OF EMMETT?!" she roared.

"Well I wanted revenge and it was your shopping that hurt my clothes, and besides you gave Emmett a make-over," I said.

"THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO CANCEL MY CARDS," she said and came running to me with a wild glint in her eye. But I was pulled out of the way by two strong arms; I turned around and saw Edward.

**A/N- next chapter will be a vote so please continue and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the vote**

**Please choose one and only one**

**1. Bella gets revenge on Edward**

**2. Alice's revenge**

**3. A truce to stop revenges**

**Review me what number you want**

**And next chapter will be the winner**


	8. Chapter 8

The truce

**The truce**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the twilight series (that mean its time to go cliff **

**diving)**

**A/n-last chapter, so sorry.**

I, Edward, and Alice all met in the Cullen's house where we talk and deiced on one thing.

"We should just make a truce," I offered.

"Deal," they chimed together.

And now that the truce was made we all went into separate rooms, me and Edward together where we just cuddled.

**A/n-ok there story is all done but on my other account (iluvecfromtwilight) I am starting another story. Please review.**


End file.
